Heat
by kogapumas
Summary: Ichigo's in heat and she needs someone to help her get rid of it.


The hands caressed by breast softly, making my back arch involuntary. I couldn't see his face, or his hair, but I could feel his phantom hands drift over my body. I could feel his mouth leaving sweet kisses all over my petite body. His mouth played with my nipple as his hand slid a downward slope towards my sex. I shifted my hips in anticipation, moaning when his hand came in contact with my clit. I tried to see his face but it seemed his face had a permanent shadow clinging to it. Even with my acute senses I couldn't smell him. I could only feel the sweet, tortuous fire he had created in my veins.

His mouth started making a slow but steady path downwards, and when he gently kissed my navel, I sucked in a quick breath, knowing where his mouth was heading. He moved his hand, and before I had a chance to voice my protest, his tongue licked a path up my sex. My mind went blank, and with the next lick, my hips pushed forward for more. Soon I was moaning for more, hips pushing into his face. I could feel a climax getting closer and closer, was eagerly pushing it on, trying to find the elusive pleasure, when the phone started ringing. I tried to ignore it, but it kept on ringing, and my mystery lover slowly started fading, but not without a sweet kiss on my lips and a soft caress on my cheek.

My eyes slowly slid open, turning to my alarm clock and shutting it off. So it had been a dream, I thought. The phone was actually my alarm clock. I was covered in sweat and breathing hard, so I got up and got in the shower. When I finally got out, I noticed I was running late for school, so I quickly put on my uniform, and skipping breakfast, and running out the door. I ran all the way to school, and of course, I was late.

After I had been scolded by my instructor, I sat down and almost instantly fell asleep, since I didn't get much restful sleep last night.I was woken by the bell signaling the end of class, and as I walked down the hall, I noticed almost every boy was starring as me. And not in the 'she is so weird' look, either. More of a….lust, so to speak. And soon, I was scenting all the scents of the boys and there attraction to me, and I was getting a heavy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

My next class was torture. I could feel all the boys starring, could smell their arousal, and I couldn't help but get aroused too. I kept shifting in my seat, trying to rid my body of this feeling. This went on for the whole day, boys and even the male teachers hitting on me. The worst was  
>gym class, when I could smell the sweat on them, could see the sweat glisten on their bare chests and legs. By the end of the class, I was almost hyperventilating, unable to get enough air in my lungs.<p>

At the end of school, I ran to the café, merely to get the physical activity. Physical work such as running or working out was usually the only thing that gets rid of my lust. Besides orgasms, that is. But the lust has never been this bad before, so I was completely unsure if this would even work. I ran so hard and fast, almost as if I was trying to outrun the lust, that I ended up at the café almost an hour early.

I walked inside, panting from the extrusion. I looked around, finding no one in the café. I walked upstairs, straight into the bathroom to shower off all the sweat from running here. After I was done, I figured since no one was here, I could just walk to the changing room with  
>getting dressed again. So I wrapped a towel around my body after towel drying my hair, and walked downstairs. I didn't notice anyone until I heard my name.<p>

"Ichigo? What are you doing here so early?" Ryou's voice came from almost directly in front of me. I jerked to a stop, staring at him, a  
>blush spreading across my face.<p>

"Ry-ryou, what are you do-doing here?" I asked, trying to pull the towel closer to my body. Damn this small towel to the depths of hell, a very hot, fiery hell, I thought, cursing myself for being so stupid for coming down in only in a towel.

"That's what I asked…." He trailed off as he finally noticed what I was wearing. "Ichigo, what in the hell is going on?"

"It's hard to explain…" I trailed off as the blush on my cheeks got darker and spread down my neck. He looked at me again, then grabbed my hand and dragged me up the stairs into his room. "Ryou, what are you doing?" he pushed me onto his bed, and I immediately sat up, unsure what he was doing. There was a long pause as we starred at each other.

"Well?" he asked, sounding exasperated.

"Well what?" my brain was getting foggy with lust. Ryou was so handsome, and the way he kept openly glancing at my bare legs was making the lust come back ten-fold.

"Are you going to explain or not?" he was starting to sound angry, and for some reason that turned me on even more. I suddenly found my towel very interesting, picking on a small string hanging from one of the ends. I refused to meet Ryou's eyes.

"Well, ah, ever since this morning…. I've been feeling…..weird," I didn't say exactly what I was feeling. This was already as embarrassing, no need to make it worse. "And weird things have been happening to me."

"Like…?"

"Well, when I got to school, all the guys, no, all the males were staring at me." I stated.

"Starring at you like what?"

"…like you are right now…" I said quietly. He gave me a strange look, seeming to ignore my last comment.

"And what do you mean you've been feeling strange?" my face probably looked like a tomato I was blushing so hard.

"I'd rather not say," he opened his mouth to respond, but I quickly cut him off. "And I was so freaked out that I ran here, and it helped with my…..ah, strange feeling. When I seen that no one was here, I took a shower to wash up before work." The more I was in Ryou's presence, the more intense my feelings of arousal were. My eyes kept wandering to his shirt were the first two buttons were unbuttoned. I could see a small slice of tanned skin and I had such a strong craving to taste. I licked my lips, and my eyes jerked back up to his face. His azure eyes meet mine in a heated glance.

"What exactly is this strange feeling you're talking about?"

"Ryou, I'd rather not-"

"I need to know if you want this solved." He said in a rather harsh voice. I sighed, responding in a soft voice.

"…lust…"

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you,"

"Lust," I said in a louder voice, my eyes refusing to meet his. There was a long period of silence, then was interrupted by a snap of his fingers. I looked to see him smirking at me. "What?" I demanded.

"You're in heat." He said this as if it was the simplest thing in the world. My jaw dropped.

"I'm _what_?"

"You're in heat. It makes sense. You were infused with animal genes, and females of other species go into heat to attract males. And to tell you the truth, your smell is much more intoxicating than usual." I could only star at him in shock. But the more I thought about it, the more it made sense.

"So that's why I was getting so aroused in class. I could smell the guys," I muttered quietly.

"Aw, is the little kitty cat horny?" he mocked me.

"Oh, so _that_ would be what you would hear, wouldn't it?" I glared at him, my anger rising. I stood up, intending to walk past him, but he rabbed my bare arm before I could get out the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" I jerked my arm out of his grip.

"To work, jerk,"

"Uh-uh, you are not. I can't have all those men panting over you. It will cause unnecessary drama for the café."

"Well I have to work! I'm the only one who does anything in here!"

"To bad." He sounded like he would actually force me to stay up here if I tried anything else. Just like that, my anger mounted up, along with my lust. I swung my fist out, intending to hit him, but my claws shot out of my fingertips, which had never happened before. An instant before my claws could sink into him, he caught my wrist. He inspected my claws before looking up at me with a smirk. He pulled me into his body and I gasped at the full body contact.

"Do you know what a female cat does when she's in heat and wants a certain male as a mate? She tries to mark him. With her claws. And that, my sweet Ichigo, is what you just tried to do to me." I was breathing heavily, drawing his rich male scent into my head with each intake. I looked into his blue eyes, liquid with heat, and felt that look straight to my core. I was so turned on that a three day marathon couldn't even help. I could feel my ears and tails wanting to pop out, but I tried to contain them. He put his mouth against my ear, speaking so close I could feel his lips.

"There is only one way you are going out there to work, and that's only if you no longer have this delicious," he inhaled deeply before continuing. "smell." I gulped, fearing what he would say to my next question.

"And how do you propose I do this?"

"Well, I could help you," he gave me a smirk that said he would love to help.

"…I don't know…" I trailed off unsure. I guess he seen this.

"Have you ever done anything before?"

"No,"

"Then what if I promised to take things nice and slow?"

"I…" I looked into his eyes, seeing the heat and something else I couldn't quite put my finger on. My body was on fire, more than I had ever felt before, just from being in Ryou's presence, and being pressed up against him like this…I shivered, nodded my head. "Yes," I whispered to him. His head slowly came down to mine, and I closed my eyes in anticipation.

His lips came down on mine gently, and I gasped at the heat they created. My ears and tail popped out, and I didn't even have time to think  
>or care about it. I expected Ryou to take advantage of my gasp, but he didn't, he just kept giving me soft little butterfly kisses, gently nipping my lips occasionally, until I finally grabbed his head with both my hands and crushed his lips with mine. I felt him respond, and soon his hands were wandering down sides to my hips, where he roughly grabbed them and pulled them to his front. I gasped as I felt his long ength press into my stomach, and then moaned, shifting my hips eagerly. His tongue gently caressed my lips, at odd with his rough hands. He then nipped my lower lip, asking for permission. Instead of opening my mouth, I slipped my tongue into his mouth, taking him by urprise. He growled his approval, his hands settling on my ass, kneading and rubbing.<p>

I was soon moaning, pushing into his hands, which also pushed my breast into his chest. I could feel his muscular chest against my hardened nipples, and as I squirmed, I loved the friction I got from it. Apparently, so did Ryou, because his hands tightened on my ass, and he lifted my feet off the ground. I automatically wrapped them around his waist. He turned around and walked over to his bed, and my mouth started wandering from his mouth down to his neck.

He laid my down on his bed, and I soon noticed the towel had fallen off some time earlier. I would have felt the need to cover myself up if it weren't for the look in his eyes.

"You are so beautiful, Ichigo," I watched as he slowly bent his head down to my breast. He licked at it, his tongue feeling rough, like a cats. The painful pleasure made my back arch, pushing my breast towards his mouth for more. He smirked at me before putting his lips around my nipple and sucking. I gasped, my hips buckling up towards him. Without looking at me, he grabbed my free hand and lifted it towards my breast. I blushed as he used my own hand to caress my own breast, but soon I was pinching and rubbing all on my own. Ryou pulled his head away and watched with rapt attention, then grabbed my other hand and put it on my other breast, nipple still moist from his mouth. It was such a turn on to watch him watch me pleasure myself. He moved downwards, towards my sex, eyes still on my hands, when I stopped him.

"Ryou," I gasped out. "Wait." He stopped immediately, looking confused and in pain.

"Yes, Ichigo?"

"Take off your shirt. I want to see you," a look of relief crossed his face. He then grabbed the edges of his shirt and pulled it off, carelessly tossing it away. My eyes soaked in his chest, tanned from the side. With his shirt off, his collar was out of the way, letting me see his Mew mark. He then once again lowered his head to my sex, blowing cool are on me. I jumped in response.

"You take your hands off your breast even once and I stop. Got it?" he demanded. I shivered in pleasure, nodding, my hands never once leaving my nipples. "Good," and then his tongue was circling around my pussy. I gasped, trying to get him where I needed, but he wasn't having any of that. He kept teasing, touching where I needed him lightly before moving away to circle again.

"Ryou! Please!" I demanded. He smirked up at me, enjoying  
>himself.<p>

"Ah, I do remember saying I'd take things slow. Don't you  
>remember that, Ichigo?"<p>

"Who cares? Go faster, dammit!" he gave a slight chuckle,  
>and since his mouth was against my clit, it vibrated through my sex. I moaned,<br>pushing my hips up for more. He started licking my clit, and suddenly his  
>tongue was inside me, swirling and licking. I moaned, my hips buckling. He<br>threw an arm across my hips, pinning me down. He tortured me for a while, going  
>slow, until I begged for more, then he started licking faster and faster, his<br>tongue swirling and hitting a spot that made my hips jump into his face and a  
>gasping moan jumped from my throat. I was breathing so hard I was dizzy, and I<br>could feel myself start to climax. As if he could feel this, he pulled his  
>tongue out of my and started sucking my clit, thrusting two fingers in me as I<br>came. The pleasure was so great I screamed his name. Over and over again. He  
>then slowly brought me down from my climax, until I was a lose puddle of flesh<br>on his bed.

He grinned, laying down beside me. I could hear him  
>breathing heavily beside me. I looked down and could see how large the bulge was<br>in front of his pants. I looked up and saw him looking at me. His eyes seemed  
>to be filled with lust and pain, but also affection.<p>

"We don't have to go any farther if you don't want to," he  
>said. I ignored that and asked him a question.<p>

"Did you do this just because I was in heat?" he looked away  
>from me before taking a deep breath and turning to look at me.<p>

"No. I have been attracted to you since I first met you, and  
>this made it much more intense, but I also have a great deal of affection for<br>you," he blushed after he said that, turning his face away. I thought about  
>this for a minute.<p>

"Take off your pants," he looked at me in surprise. "I feel  
>a great deal of affection for you too, Ryou. And I want to make you feel like<br>you just made me feel." I smirked at him and he gave me a slight grin as he  
>worked his pants off. He didn't wear underwear. I looked at his member for a<br>few before straddling his stomach, leaning down to kiss him. As I made my way  
>from his mouth down to his throat, leaving a hickey, I could feel my fluids<br>drip onto his stomach, and my breast rub against his chest, which immediately  
>made them harden. As I worked my way south, my hand wrapped around his member,<br>slowly pumping. When I got down to his navel, he was panting, but his hands  
>were softly stroking my hair, encouraging me. I eased up and looked at his<br>member, since it was the first time I'd ever seen one. As I studied to, my hand  
>continued to pump, also to study it. To feel how smooth he was, how he was like<br>velvet over harden steel.

"Ichigo," he gasped out. "You killing me, love." I glanced  
>up at him, blushing.<p>

"I've never done this before..."

"I know, love, and I'll guide you through it." I looked up  
>again, and then nodded. I looked back down at his cock, slowly wrapping my lips<br>around his head, gently using my tongue to caress the slit. He gasped, his  
>hands fluttering on my head, as it he wanted to grab my hair. I slowly licked<br>my way down his shaft, then back up, making little eight patterns with my  
>tongue. "I don't think…you need…my help," he gasped out. I laughed a little,<br>and it vibrated against him, and he thrust his hips upwards towards my mouth. I  
>took pity on him and took almost all of him in my mouth, until I felt him hit the<br>back of my throat. He made a rough growling sound, and I shivered in pleasure,  
>my nipples hardening with desire. Who knew pleasing this man in such a way was<br>such a turn on.

I started to suck on him, moving my tongue around him, and  
>as my head came back up, my tongue hit a spot just under his head. His hips<br>jumped up, shoving his member back in my mouth, and his hand s came up to grip  
>my still damp hair. Just as he was about to grip it, he let his hands fall back<br>to his sides. I could tell he didn't want to frighten me. I gently reached for  
>his hands, not once taking my mouth off of him or looking up, and placed them<br>on my head. When I licked the same spot under his head, his hands bunched in my  
>hair, his hips once again punching upward in my mouth. I let out a moan so he<br>would know I liked it.

Soon, he was gasping and growling at me, his hips pumping  
>into my mouth at the speed I had set. I loved this, my breathing rough and my<br>sex wet for him. Suddenly, he pushed my head away from him.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my lips still close enough to him  
>that they touched his head with every word. He groaned, staring down at me. I smiled<br>wickedly and gently blew cool air on his wet member. He jumped, pushing me away  
>even more.<p>

"I want to be inside of you Ichigo." He said it simply, not  
>saying anything more, just staring at me. I looked him in the eye, and once<br>again nodded. He leaned up, gently kissing my lips softly before getting up and  
>going to a drawer. His back was to me so I couldn't see what he was doing. When<br>he turned back around he had a condom in hand.

"Oh," I said softly. "Yea, that might be useful." I smiled,  
>and he gave a strained chuckle. He walked over and put the condom on, but<br>instead of getting on top of me, he lifted me up. He then lay down and put me  
>on top of him.<p>

"I want you to be in control. And if you want to stop, just  
>say so." I nodded, and adjusted myself until my sex was over his member. I gripped<br>him firmly, guiding him to me. I took a deep breath as I started to push him  
>inside of me. There was a slight stretching, but it felt so good to be filled I<br>didn't care. I stopped pushing down when he was at my hymen. He grabbed my hips  
>harder, leaning up to kiss me. He put his lips to my ear and whispered "I'm<br>sorry," and then thrust upwards, hard.

I whimpered from the tearing pain, my eyes watering. He stopped  
>when he was fully seated in me, then he gently cupped my face and kissed me. He<br>kissed me until the pain faded and the fiery heat of lust had fully replaced  
>it. He didn't stop kissing me until my hips jerked, and my walls squeezed him<br>even more tightly. He groaned, and I moaned at the feel of something this thick  
>and large in me. He then sat back and dropped his hands to my hips, waiting to<br>see what I would do. I experimentally lifted my hips up, and groaned at the  
>friction. I let them fall back down, and my eyes closed in ecstasy. I repeated<br>the action again, loving the feel of him moving inside me.

On the way down this time, I rotated my hips, bringing a  
>groaning growl from him. I smirked, and then leaned down, taking one of his<br>nipples in my mouth, biting down. His hips buckled upwards. I grabbed one of  
>his hands and placed it on my breast, and he needed no other encouragement. Soon,<br>I was moaning and gasping his name, my hips going faster and faster,  
>approaching my second climax. It hit me with the force of a tsunami, waves of<br>pleasure rolling over my lithe body. My walls tightened around him, and he  
>growled, flipping me over so fast I didn't have time to gasp. He was now on top<br>of me, pounding into me with such a speed and fury I could barely draw in any  
>air. My orgasm seemed to go on forever. My claws dug into his back, leaving<br>angry red scratches. My screams were silent, but only because I couldn't breathe.  
>I could think of nothing, only the blinding pleasure. My head thrashed on the<br>pillow, and I could feel another orgasm coming on. He reached his hand in between  
>us, and gently messaged my clit, at odds with his rough pounding. My hips<br>jumped up, and then away, the pleasure so great it was almost painful. As my  
>third orgasm hit, my back arched, my eyes rolling back in my head from the<br>pleasure. My scream finally got out, only Ryou's name, but loud enough I'm sure  
>the people outside could hear. Not that I cared. After another few minutes, Ryou<br>joined me, growling out my name, his hips thrashing into me at an uneven pace. Finally,  
>he collapsed over me, both of us unable to get enough air, and sweat dripping<br>from our bodies. He grabbed me and gently rolled us over, so I was laying  
>across him.<p>

When we could finally breath, he picked me up and walked into  
>the bathroom. He set me on the sink as he turned on the shower. He disposed of<br>the used condom as we waited for the shower to warm up. He then held out his  
>hand, which I took with my hand. He helped me off the sink and walked me to the<br>shower. He opened the glass door and brought the hand that was holding mine  
>into the shower.<p>

"After you, mi lady," I giggled as he got a medieval sounding  
>accent, stepping into the warm shower. He got in right after me, crowding me<br>with his body. I sighed, leaning against him. He adjusted the water, making it  
>really hot, and he then grabbed a wash cloth and some soap. I thought he was<br>going to wash himself, but he instead started washing me, slowly from head to  
>foot. As I washed off under the water, I took the wash cloth from him and<br>washed him as equally slow. As we got out of the shower, I finally brought up  
>what was now bugging me.<p>

"Ryou…where is this going?" he looked at me, walking over to  
>me and placing a hand on my cheek.<p>

"I want this to go as far as it's able, Ichigo. I'm not  
>going to lie and say I love you, but the feelings I have for you are very close<br>to that. I want to have a relationship with you." Tears burned in my eyes as I heard  
>his calmly said words. I threw my arms around his neck, hugging tightly.<p>

"I would love that too." I whispered in his ear, and then  
>squealed when he lifted me up, twirling me around.<p>

"All right then, let's get dressed. We have to tell Keiichiro  
>that were not working today."<p>

"What? Why am I not working today?"

"Like I'm going to let a delicious woman like you go out to  
>all those men looking as if you have been thoroughly loved."<p>

"Well I have been," I said blushing.

"Exactly." I acted like I was angry as I got my clothes on,  
>but I was secretly happy that he cared. I think he knew to because he kept<br>smirking at me with his trademark Ryou smirk. We walked downstairs hand in hand  
>to find the whole Mew Mew gang and Keiichiro standing there. When they seen us,<br>they started clapping, Pudding whistling and shouting. I blushed a deep red  
>while Ryou just smiled.<p>

"Well, it is about time." Said Keiichiro.

"Oh, shut up," I said sticking my nose up in the air, but I ruined  
>it by laughing and smiling.<p>

"Well, since you already know, then you also know Ichigo won't  
>be working today." There was some catcalls and whistles after he said that.<p>

"Maybe we should all go home?" suggested Mint. "Because if Ichigo  
>screams like she did earlier, people might think Ryou is killing her." I opened<br>my mouth to respond but Lettuce beat me to it.

"He is," she said, grinning. "With pleasure, that is." I huffed,  
>unable to say anything. It would be lying if I said anything else. Ryou had yet<br>to lose his smirk.

"Well then, Ichigo, shall we?" he held out his arm, and I ignored  
>it as I walked by.<p>

"No, because I'm working to day." I kept walking, but  
>shrieked as I felt an arm wrap around my waist, pulling me up onto Ryou's<br>shoulder, fireman style. "Put me down, you caveman!" he was walking up the  
>stairs, when his hand came down on my bottom, not hard enough to hurt, just to<br>surprise me.

"Behave yourself." My head was facing all of the others  
>downstairs and I could see there looks of concern. I smiled at them and winked<br>as Ryou carried me back into his room.

_Hey peoples, sorry for the werid format at the end of the fanfic. My compter decided to hate me and make things difficult. Anywho, R&R, and flames are prefered XD_


End file.
